


Got Their Basket

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Dildos, Erotica, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Fleshring, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, Underage Sex, butt plug, fleshlight, friends - Freeform, jerking off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: After Taylor and Trip get a sex basket from the Otto parents, Oliver isn't surprised when he gets one. Addressed, to his surprise, to him and Cooper!
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Franklin, Oliver Otto/Cooper Bradford, Oliver Otto/Franklin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Got Their Basket

With four teenagers now living under the one roof - and two of their boyfriends around so much it felt like living with six - it could only mean one thing: Sex was on each and every one of their minds. Taylor was at college age and her boyfriend, Tripp, made it no secret how much he’d like to bang her every five minutes. Oliver was more reserved around his parents, but his closeness with his new roommate and suspected boyfriend, Cooper Bradford, made Katie and Greg wonder if the two boys in one room was a good idea. Anna-kat and Franklin were alright enough but after finding out they’d kissed, it would only be a matter of time before it got worse.

Enter the revolutionary parenting technique: sex baskets.

Embarrassing yet safe-sex appropriate tools to inspire more intimate bedroom time, and keep Taylor around for as long as possible knowing her parents were “okay” with sex. Even if Katie still wanted to rip the door off and drag Tripp out of the house by the ear.

The first basket, for the eldest couple, consisted of condoms, edible panties, fluffy handcuffs and a never-to-be-used white noise machine. Tripp became obsessed with the edible panties and would just eat them for a snack, so Katie was considering to disinclude them from Anna-Kat’s future basket. 

Only a few days after Taylor received her strange sexual gift, Oliver awoke with a stretch of his long limbs and a rumbling yawn. Stretching out far enough his knuckles were brushing over Cooper’s bed, pressed right up beside Oliver’s. Cooper was sound asleep in his silk pyjamas, a stark contrast to Oliver’s sleepwear: Boxers. A simple pair of black and white striped boxers that did little to keep his morning wood from swinging about inside, bulging as it tried to escape at any angle it could find.

As he stirred, one hand glided down his smooth, pale chest and traced along the muscles that led him down to his crotch. Oliver’s fingers found the length and gave it a gentle squeeze, then a short rub. Using it to help wake himself up. Of course he wouldn’t use it here in front of Cooper, so Oliver slowly dragged himself from the bed. 

The cold floorboards send shivers through his entire body. So he quickly crossed the room, deciding it was time for a warm morning shower during which he could have an early jerk off session.

Only when he opened the door, Oliver winced as he kicked something on the floor. As he clutched his foot, more in surprise than pain, he looked down with a sharp glare. Thinking for a moment that Anna-kat had simply left a toy sitting there. Instead, Oliver found something that had him groaning loud enough to wake up Cooper.

Which led them to sitting on the couch, elbows resting on their knees, staring hard at a basket Oliver sat on the coffee table. Cooper’s eyes were wider and more awake than Oliver’s, staring with a hint of excitement, while his best friend wore a tired look with his face in his hands. Groaning tiredly. Still hard as his dick was demanding its first load of the day, not to be stuck looking at a basket full to the brim with condoms and various other sexual toys. One glance told him that this wasn’t a clone of Taylor’s basket.

It was the same dark brown wicker basket filled with paper straw and laden with packets of condoms on the top, but with a blue streamer wrapped around its handle. 

“This… is weird, right?” He groaned at Cooper.

“Ohhh, do we get our own sex basket?” Cooper asked as he leaned toward it, completely oblivious to his friend’s awkwardness.

“What did you think this was!” Oliver snapped tiredly, pushing himself back onto the couch.

“What’s in it?” Cooper asked, shrugging off his friend’s comment.

Oliver gave him the side-eye, then looked back at the basket. Flicking a condom packet aside, where it landed in more paper straw. “I dunno. Condoms? It’s for two guys, there’s not much mom and dad can get for us. We’re not even dating, why would we need this!”

“For practice?”

“So we can roll them on ourselves? Lame,” Oliver finally built up the courage to dig through a little. His fingers brushed against something metal, so he withdrew a silvery set of handcuffs. Similar to Taylor’s fluffy ones, only without the girly touch. “Oh my god-! They think we’re having sex, for sure!”

“They’re so adorable aren’t they?” Cooper flashed him a grin, looking amused at the cheap looking handcuffs. He reached into it and felt around until withdrawing a white noise machine. Disappointing in context to the condoms and handcuffs. But, Cooper shrugged. “Cool. I’ll use this when I go to sleep,”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “There’s some lube in here too. If anything, we could just use these to jerk off and not use up our socks. Might get more privacy now, too, if mom thinks you and I are… you know,”

“Well, now that we have this… Should we?” Cooper asked, wanting to jerk one off already. He took a packet then tore it with his teeth, not hesitating to pull out one of the rubbers. Oliver didn’t look too against the idea, especially since Cooper could already see his lengthy dick peeking out of his pant leg. Cooper began palming himself, rousing his dick back to its full mast. “Cause fuck I need to get one off, Ollie!”

“M-me too,” It was impossible to deny his cock much longer. He hadn’t missed a morning jerk in years and his parents embarrassing him wasn’t going to stop that. He leaned back on the couch then pushed his boxers down to his knees. Letting his dick spring free with enough force it slapped his waist hard. “Nnn!”

Oliver wrapped a hand around it and gave his dick a few pumps, before uncapping the lube with his other hand then pouring it on the length while his hand moved, rubbing the cool goo into it.

Looking at the sight, Cooper couldn’t help but moan as he unbuttoned his silk shirt, letting it open up to reveal his toned chest. Not as defined as Oliver’s, but his pecs were firm and body lean. Then Cooper slipped his pyjama pants off before tossing them aside. Still a little weird without a maid there to fold them up immediately, but he couldn’t care less. Since Cooper loved the feel of silk against his cock, he wore nothing below them so had instant access to his beefy cock. He started rolling his rubber over his cock. Something that Oliver missed as they began jerking their cock together.

Oliver pumped his lubed up cock, his fingers running across the slick shaft and thumb brushing over his throbbing tip. Beside him Cooper’s cock fit snugly into the rubbed as his hand moved along it. The lacing of lube inside made for a nice albeit strange handjob. Both of their hands moved slowly on their lengths, teasing it out as they moaned.

“M-mm… this is weird, but at least mom got us free lube,” Oliver moaned while working his dick. Fucking his slick palm faster every few strokes.

“Yeah, they got the good stuff.” Cooper moaned alongside Oliver. He was eager to try the handcuffs later if Oliver was up for it, though it could take some convincing. He moved slow on his dick, cranking his wrist to twist his shaft around while stroking it. Letting a deep moan escape his plump lips. “You should thank your mom!”

Ignoring the comment, Oliver sunk lower into the couch and let his arm move faster up and down the length of his cock. Fucking his palm with it, changing his grip from a tight lock to a looser gliding sensation that let him really feel how slick his cock was coated in lube.

Cooper too returned to working his dick. Using a hand to massage his fuzzy balls as his hand moved swiftly up his length, then back down. Grunting softly to himself, thankful to Mrs Otto for the basket since it meant seeing Ollie’s cock far more often. If he could figure out how to do it, Cooper even had it in mind to handcuff himself to his bed naked and let Oliver ravish him. “Feels… so good,”

“Yeah…” Oliver moaned as he began to feel less awkward that someone else was there.

His thumb pushed up over the tip and smeared in a hot bead of precum that had begun forming. Oliver rubbed it in with a slow, husky moan. His dick was pulsing feverishly as the lube got to him. Such a strange friction compared to dry. Causing more to flow down his dick, milked out as Oliver’s hand squeezed it.

“Whoa…!”

The teenagers jumped at the sound of Franklin’s deep voice, with their attentions sharply flicking from their dicks to the younger boy standing there at the end of the couch staring at them with awe. Oliver literally jumped off the couch with red cheeks and his mouth agape. Covering his dick with both hands, while Cooper opted to pull a pillow into his lap.

“Franklin! W-what are you doing here? How’d you get in!” Oliver snapped. It was nothing new for him or Tripp to suddenly appear but never to just walk in. Now the young boy had seen his cock because he didn’t have the decency to knock.

“Heard you guys from the hallway and got curious. Oh and your door’s not locked,” Franklin replied matter of factly, his eyes looking over both boys. He looked a little stunned after watching them jerk off; neither knew just how long Franklin had been standing there as their eyes had been shut. “That looked like fun. Can I join?”

“What-!?”

Franklin came a little closer, and picked up the bottle of lube off the table. Taking a moment to examine it curiously. “Anna-Kat told me about Taylor’s basket… Does this mean you guys are dating? Or having sex? Either way, your mom is so cool doing this!”

“Right!?” Cooper replied excitedly.

“What! No she’s not! This is embarrassing!” Oliver argued, but it was as though the others didn’t hear him.

Franklin climbed onto the couch beside Cooper, who showed him how to tear open the packet and waited for the younger boy to pull his pants down until it rested below his cock. For a kid he was a decent size, with nice low-hanging balls that explained his deeper voice. Oliver watched as Cooper showed Franklin and then how to roll the condom down over his dick. It wasn’t a perfect fit as the boy had some room to grow, but he handled jerking off like it was no trouble.

“Cooper!” Oliver snapped weakly.

“What? He asked,” Cooper replied as he watched the younger boy jerking just like them.

Franklin sunk back with a cute moan as his hand pumped up and down. Soon enough Cooper resumed it, too, moaning louder than little Franklin as his fingers danced around his balls. Churning his morning load within. Franklin shivered, moaning aloud: “Mrs Otto’s so co-cool letting you guys do this… Mm!”

“Yeah, this feels great right?” Coope replied, focusing on his own cock.

When the young boy moaned in response, Oliver tried to look away. He was thirteen and shouldn’t have his cock out in front of older boys. In his frustration, Oliver knocked the basket. “Ugh, this is your fault! Franklin put your di...ck… away… what the hell?”

On the floor two more objects rolled from the basket. One small and black shaped like an oddly rounded off ‘T’ while the other was a clear white ring that looked squishy. 

“Oh, god…” Oliver stared wide eyed at the black object as he recognized what it was.

“What’s this? A wedding ring?” Franklin asked, reaching for the white ring with one hand as he kept pumping his cock with the other. He gave the soft ring a squeeze and was surprised by how it squished in his hand but maintained its shape. The silicone ring had ribbed edges inside as well as soft barbs, which felt strange when Franklin poked his finger through and rubbed against them.

Cooper took it from him with an excited grin. His other hand almost tore the condom off his cock before bringing the ring to his cock. Shocking Franklin by pushing it down and letting out the loudest moan between the three of them. It swallowed his dick easily, then poked free but Cooper kept pushing until it rested at the base of his cock. It was throbbing intensely from one stroke. “Ooooommmmm! FUCK! I left all my toys back home when I moved here! God, I’ve missed these…”

“What… is it?” Franklin asked, staring at the ring while Cooper fucked it. Perfectly fit for the older boy’s hand to grip it, snug around his cock as well. It looked like it felt amazing as Cooper took a long time to stop moaning. In the meantime, Oliver had picked up the other object with a gulp.

“It’s uh…”

“A fleshring! It’s awesome!” Cooper worked his cock with it, pushing his head into the couch. “Mmm… why’s there only one though?”

“Is there supposed to be more?” Franklin asked, curious.

Oliver was looking over the other object as an idea formed. “Well, it’s for two people… but there’s one of each. This goes up your as- y-your butt, and that goes on your penis-”

“Your ass and your cock,” Cooper ‘explained’ to the chuckling Franklin.

Growling under his breath, Oliver went on: “And mom made these for couples… so she thinks we do it! I told you!”

“So, like, you should be using one while Coop uses the other?”

“I’d be down for it,” Cooper blurted out, caught up in the bliss of the ring slithering around his cock. Feeling the ribbed edges slip and slide down the length of his dick.

“Wha-” Oliver started to protest, but he was quickly cut off.

“What would I use then?” Franklin inquired, not wanting to be left out.

Cooper’s eyes lit up. He grinned at Oliver, then flashed another at Franklin. The boy was cute and petite, he would look cute using the toys much the same as Oliver and himself. “We could play a little Franklin in the middle! Or there’s this thing called spitroasting where one guy sucks a cock as another fucks him! You know what fucking is, right?”

“I think so?” Franklin replied unsurely. His hand was slowly moving on his smaller dick as he looked between the two. As much as Oliver argued, he was still hard as a rock.

“Coop, we’re not fucking him!” Oliver argued.

“In the middle…” Franklin muttered softly, pondering the words. He looked between their three cocks: Oliver had the biggest and a nice girth atop its length, Cooper was thinner but still a bit bigger, then there was his own. Short and stout, fitting well in his hand. “Since that is going into Oliver’s ass, and you have that on your cock… Oliver’s cock going into my ass and mine in yours?”

The older boys could see his face light up as he made his statement, as if he had figured everything out. Completely ignoring Oliver’s protest of even using the buttplug.

“That could work too. What do you think, Ollie?”

“Did you guys even hear a word I said!?”

“It’ll be fun! We could use those handcuffs if you wanted,” Cooper pulled the ring off his cock slowly, twitching heavily. He lifted himself from the couch then stepped closer to Oliver, where he reached out to wrap his hand around the boy’s cock. Loving the way he gasped and fucked his hand with slow thrusts; “See? You’re so horny!”

“S-shut up! We were just jerking off together! Not fucking!” Oliver tried to protest despite his still throbbing cock.

Franklin raised an eyebrow at the older pair. Turned on to see Cooper working Oliver’s dick, but more so to get a good look at Cooper’s ass, which the older boy had promised him. He got up too and came over to the pair, before reaching out and grabbing the soft, slightly toned ass. Cooper jumped at the young boy’s grope, but it only moved him closer to Oliver as Franklin freely felt up his teenage butt. Rubbing and squeezing it in his small palm, gliding his thumbs down the smooth skin. 

“So can I fuck it yet?” He asked.

“Well, Ollie?” Cooper grinned as he pressed on his best friend, clearly eager to do it.

Oliver swallowed thorns as Cooper pumped along the length of his dick; He peeked around his best friend to see Franklin happily grinning and feeling up Cooper’s perky looking ass. Those little hands seemed to love massaging Cooper, sinking his little thumbs between the cheeks and using them to pry Cooper’s ass open. “I-it’s your hole! Don’t drag me into this!”

“But Franklin said he wants us both!”

“N-no, he asked about it! He wants to fuck you!” Oliver was beginning to regret showing Cooper the basket. In spite of his arousal rising with every passing second since they got it. From the lube to condoms, those kinky handcuffs and the sex toys his parents provided. No ass left unfilled and no cock left untouched. “S-so go on, Franklin. You two like this basket more than me so you can keep it. Do it already, fuck Cooper since he’s such a massive perv!”

“I just need to put my dick in his ass right?” Franklin asked for confirmation, taking Oliver’s statement as an agreement to do it. Since his condom was slick the young boy saw no trouble when he pressed himself right up against Cooper then slammed inside the older boy.

Being enveloped by the older boy’s tight ring drew a moan from Franklin’s lips before he was even half way. He couldn’t keep from pushing until he was balls deep and grinding against Cooper’s incredibly smooth ass; His skin felt like the finest silk as his boyish skin grinded against it. It felt as though Cooper was getting tighter still, hugging Franklin’s shaft with his hole. Making his groans louder, a squeak returning to the pubescent boy’s voice as he took his first hole.

Oliver watched in a stupor. Consumed by arousal, confusion, shock and a touch of jealousy. A storm of emotions that left him frozen, holding Cooper up while he let a little boy fuck him. Anna-Kat’s boyfriend, no less. And there was Cooper just bottoming to him.

“O-OH FUCK!” Cooper hissed, flexing his ass tightly around the young dick as every inch penetrated him. Oliver had to catch him as Cooper stumbled forward; He didn’t expect Franklin to just go for it. “Franklin, you’re supposed to go slow, amigo!”

“Why? This feels good!” Franklin moaned, not slowing down in the least.

Cooper bit his lip, moaning into Oliver’s ear. Letting Franklin fuck him nice and fast, using his young sick however he liked without much complaint. Cooper had experimented with his ass before, so an energetic thirteen-year-old wasn’t going to hurt his ass too badly. Especially if he kept hitting the right spots with his feverishly throbbing tip. Though Cooper’s fingers did dig deep into Oliver’s bare, pale flesh. Holding on for support, being fucked into his body. Cooper could almost just kiss him. 

Almost.

“So… uhm…” Oliver whispered over the sound of Cooper’s ass getting fucked. “There’s the ring a-and the plug… Maybe I should, uh, get back there and fuck…”

He didn’t want to finish his sentence.

“YES!!!!!” Cooper cried out, his back arching a little as he moaned loudly from Franklin’s thrusts.

“Y-you’re going to…. Ngh… Going to do this to me?” The boy asked, exemplifying it by slamming deeper into Cooper’s tight ass. It was tightening around his cock, squeezing his young shaft.

“Mmm if you want to…” Oliver moaned, the sound of his best friend’s moans getting to him and his throbbing cock.

When the boy nodded, Oliver sighed. He didn’t want to get so into this. They clearly liked this basket more, with all its condoms, lube, the fleshring and butt plug, even those stupid handcuffs. Though admittedly he did like the cuffs, they’d come in handy outside the bedroom. Though he found the thoughts of cuffing Cooper up and pounding his best friends all night long, oddly appealing.

“Fine… can’t believe you pervs are making me do this…” Oliver set Cooper down, who leaned over the couch and pushed his ass out for Franklin to keep fucking him. However, Oliver was stopped as he slipped a condom onto his thickish dick.

“Wa...wait…! Mm! OLIVER!” Franklin moaned out, as the condom covered shaft of his girlfriend’s brother rubbed against his hole.

“You have to have that plug in your ass first,” Cooper moaned, with a sly smile. “That’s why your mom made us the basket… pass me the ring while you’re at it, amigo?”

“I don’t think Mom expected Franklin between us…” Oliver smirked, as tossed the ring down to Cooper.

“Still,” Cooper smirked back at him, moaning as he pushed the fleshy silicone down around his dick. “Mmmm…! No cock untouched and no hole empty!”

“Fine,” Oliver muttered, oozing lube over the black t-shaped plug. He took a deep breath before sliding it into his ass. Hissing as it slipped right in, then hit a spot inside. “Ugh... Holy fuccccck!”


End file.
